Walls of the vasculature, particularly arterial walls, may develop areas of pathological dilatation called aneurysms that often have thin, weak walls that are prone to rupturing. Aneurysms are generally caused by weakening of the vessel wall due to disease, injury, or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms occur in different parts of the body, and the most common are abdominal aortic aneurysms and cerebral (e.g., brain) aneurysms in the neurovasculature. When the weakened wall of an aneurysm ruptures, it can result in death, especially if it is a cerebral aneurysm that ruptures.
Aneurysms are generally treated by excluding or at least partially isolating the weakened part of the vessel from the arterial circulation. For example, conventional aneurysm treatments include: (i) surgical clipping, where a metal clip is secured around the base of the aneurysm; (ii) packing the aneurysm with small, flexible wire coils (micro-coils); (iii) using embolic materials to “fill” an aneurysm; (iv) using detachable balloons or coils to occlude the parent vessel that supplies the aneurysm; and (v) intravascular stenting.
Intravascular stents are well known in the medical arts for the treatment of vascular stenoses or aneurysms. Stents are prostheses that expand radially or otherwise within a vessel or lumen to support the vessel from collapsing. Methods for delivering these intravascular stents are also well known.
Conventional methods of introducing a compressed stent into a vessel and positioning it within an area of stenosis or an aneurysm include percutaneously advancing a distal portion of a guiding catheter through the vascular system of a patient until the distal portion is proximate the stenosis or aneurysm. A second, inner catheter and a guidewire within the inner catheter are advanced through the distal region of the guiding catheter. The guidewire is then advanced out of the distal region of the guiding catheter into the vessel until the distal portion of the guidewire carrying the compressed stent is positioned at the point of the lesion within the vessel. The compressed stent is then released and expanded so that it supports the vessel at the point of the lesion.